My Life, In Promise
by Kratly
Summary: He reached out, that small hand, landing on my muzzle - It was then I realised, that my last life, with my rider, had really ended, but that my new life, was already to begin.
1. Human Child With Pointy Ears

Many of my days have passed by, galloping around on a open, wet and muddy field - Not as a wild creature, but simply as a help in war. Every day, I would risk my life, for the man on my back, while I fought for his justice - As a horse, I do not know justice, or rather, I am no suppose to know justice, I simply believe that the person on my back, knows what he is doing, and believes what he fights for - If that's the case, my job is simply to stay by his side nomatter how the battlefield treats us.

I will not make my human sound like a bad person, he treated me well, but for each day I would see him loose a little more of hope in our fight - Having fighting the last five years, all he eventually wished for, was peace - Unable to make his wish come true, he kept fighting - Every day ending out sitting exhausted by the fire, treating freshly battle wounds - He would pat my back, and give me a smile - The smile weakening for every day that passed.

What I am trying to say is.. My rider, was dying. - Not that he would ever go down without a battle, but he was surely weakening. - Still he would get on my back, on the last day, fighting for what he believed. - Even though I am but a horse, I admired him, I admired what he did for the things whom he believed. - I made my way to the battle field, as I had done the past few years, but, today was different, my rider felt in unease, restless. - As soon as we could see the field, he yelled out, and softly kicked me sides, making me change my gait to gallop.

I will not tell exactly what happend to him, but at the evening, I made a run for it, I could feel dead limbs in my sadle - I did not panic, I just wished to get him out of harms way, but I was too late - When I crossed Hyrule Field he fell of, feeling the weight from my back disappear, I quickly turned around to see him lying lifeless on the ground - I trotted back to him, pushing him with my muzzle, hoping that he would miraculously wake up, and give me a smile - But that was sadly not the case.

Slowly the sun went down, spreading a beautiful light over the land of Hyrule - I decided that the time had come, I had to leave the body of my rider - My eyes looked at him once more, before I turned to face the path to Faron Woods, slowly walking my way towards the woods, never turning to look back. - That was my life, whatever was to come next, would be my new life, and the woods seemed to be the best place to stay for the night however. - The smell of trees, calming my mind from the days hardships.

The forests animals followed me curiously as I made my way through the woods, just staring at all the stuff I had on my back, the whole home from a man in war. - Something hit my senses, I could hear a human, I would say, a small human. - I continued untill I was close to a hot spring, I stopped, watching a small human child with long pointy ears run around in the spring, his pants drenched - He was carrying a stick, using it as a sword, as he was attacking what seemed to be nothing (humans have a good imagination).

I snorted, as I continued to watch the child - Something about him, made me happy - The way he unconcerned played he was in war, hopefully not aware how bloody war really is - I made my move, slowly walking towards the hot spring, having not been able to relax and drink (not to mention eat) the whole day, a small human child was not one to keep me away from the spring. - Suddenly the child turned around, looking up at me, as I proceeded to lean down my head, to drink. As I did so, I kept watching the child who almost looked like he was in shock - I will not blame him, I am a rather big horse, presumably a lot bigger in his eyes.

As I was done drinking, I turned my head to the child who just kept staring, with a glint of amazement in his eyes. - I kept still, hoping that he would calm down. - He reached out, that small hand, landing on my muzzle - It was then I realised, that my last life, with my rider, had really ended, but that my new life, was already to begin - This child, was more than enough to give me what I wished for, I could feel it all from that little touch - He was the one, I was willing to give my life for. - The hand left my muzzle, and he gave me a smile, giggling as he turned his back to me, and ran deeper into the woods.

Having found my new life, I would not just stay here and watch him leave, so I followed him. - After passing trough a narrow path, yet a plot of forest showed up - The child I had followed was also here, with a man, a woman and a even younger little child, tied safely to the mothers back. - It was like the boy was trying to explain how he found me, exept no words left his mouth, he showed to two adults, didn't tell them, like the human I had earlier taken care of. - If he was to tell others something, he would open his mouth, and say something.

It seemed as if the adults understood the child, and they looked up towards me, as I walked up to the boys side - After a short talk between the adults, they patted the child on the head, and told him that he could keep me, but had to let me leave, if I wished. - I could clearly see there was more to it than simply a child pleading (what I assumed was) his parents to keep a horse, the man did look a lot at my saddle that was still packed with stuff from my last owner. - Never the less, they seemed to be ok with it, not that their opinion would really matter to me, I would continue to follow the child - They were not to worry about feeding me, I was able to take care of myself.


	2. Boy Grown Into A Young Adult

The first time in the boys care learned me a lot about him - Unlike my previous human, this one had no family, the ones he had been with in the forest, simply posed as his family, I knew the boy was aware of this - He "worked" on a ranch, mostly just keeping the goats company, lived on his own, but was helped by the adults in town and assumingly had no ability of human speech, if he was mute, or simply never learned to talk, I was not aware. - As a horse, I have no need for a human to be able to speak the human language, I do not understand it anyway, and I do have the ability to learn about a human, simply by his touch.

As the youngster he was, he of course quickly grew up - As soon as he was high enough to be able (with a little help) to get up on my back, he did so. - First I walked slowly, unaware how well he would do on his first time on horse back - But I learned that humans at his age, does not wish to slowly learn, they hunger speed - So I gave him speed, he galloped all the way through Ordon, untill he met the ranch, non of us aware that the ranch had been closed up because of disobedient goats.

Both of us got surprised as we proceeded in a wild gallop right towards the fence - I would not be able to stop, not this close, I would have to hope that he was able to stay on me back - So I jumped. - In my jump watching as he was not able to stay in the saddle, and landed with a thud on the ground. - Worried I trotted over to him, my muzzle inches away from his face, as I felt a sudden wind blow on my muzzle, bright blue eyes open, and stare at me, as he started to laugh. - Thank Goddess he was ok.

I admit I am fascinated by humans, and to follow a boy grow into a young adult is a thing I will never regret I got to see - Though weird, I quite liked it - No matter what he would end out as, he would still be the small boy I met by the spring that day. -With age comes responsibility, unlike when I met him, he did no go out to the woods to play anymore, he went there to get wood to his fire, when he went to the ranch, it was not to fool around (although he most of the day was sleeping in the grassy field) it was to hire the goats in and out of the barn. - I of course, was used to help him with these tasks.

Unlike my previous life, this was a lot more quiet. - Every one seemed to just simply survive with whatever they had, and thank the Goddess for that, and not complain to her about all the stuff they did not get. - It was admirable, but also interesting for me, to see how similar all humans look, yet they never have the mind alike. - But one thing was for sure, this town had really had need for a horse like me - As thankfull as they may be, if my human was to one day leave the village, I would follow without question.

I was being walk towards the gate which they close at night, the gate from Ordon to Faron Woods - We were on our way to get more wood - I would be used to carry it back home, as the man who had posed as my humans farther the first time I met him, Rusl, suddenly came after us - "I am also in need for more wood, will you mind if i follow? - I have some things we need to talk about" Rusl said in human, my human simply nodding, letting him join us. - The first half an hour was used to find wood, leaving it by the spring were I was grassing while they were working.

They then sat by the spring, Rusl telling more things in human - I simply watched as I kept grassing - I was saddled with the newfound wood, and we returned to Ordon, putting the goats in barn before returning home. - Most of the story from here on, is a horse hell, I will not go in detail with the obvious, so simply cut to were I was kidnapped by monsters - At that time I had been spending a lot of time in.. Who knows where, all I remembered was that monsters came to Ordon, took the children, and hit down my human as I was dragged away.

I think it is in my nature to care about the man riding me, and to not have felt the weight of my human in some time, I was getting worried - I suddenly felt some weight on my back, not my humans weight though, two monsters had found me, and unlike their disobedient, I would be a great catch for these two - But I was not one to be tamed by strangers, only one may sit on my back, and neither of them, is him - I quickly got into gallop, as I felt them hold on tight - Frightened by what was happening, I did not have the time to look around, trying to find out where I was.

But as soon as I saw a fence, I knew that would kick the intruders of - So I jumped, galloping like I would die if I stopped, I kept running, seeing before me what I will call a pretty dead village - The monsters fell of, but I kept panicking, even as I suddenly saw my human, in the other end of the town - He was just standing there, staring at me as I came closer - Please.. Step out of the way, I am not in condition to stop now - He took a hint, and jumped to the side, turning, running towards my behind, jumping up on my back as soon as I stopped, raising op on my two back hooves.

Even though, I knew it was him, and I knew it was ok now, I could not come to my senses, I could not feel him.. His warmth, only his weight - But even as I kept running around, unable to calm down, he tried to force me to stop - But something inside me, kept saying it was dangerous to stop, though I in the end calmed down, let him pat me just once, feeling that it really was him - Before I knew it, we were on our way back to Ordon. - Even though this must sound like a happy reunion, there was something different.. His smell. - Even though he did indeed smell like the trees of Ordon, some unrecognizable smell was mixed into it.

I guess I was not the only one to have had a small adventure on my own - It is rather funny, to think that I had found myself a new human who's life had untill now never looked like my previous owners, but suddenly changed over night - I did first notice this as I galloped after a monster on a swine, who held Colin, the small boy that I had met, bound to the back of his mother, when I had met my human - My human, of course wished to save the boy - As we was out on the field, my former life suddenly hit me, this field, I have memory of this field - I woke up from my flashback as I heard a all too recognizable sound of a sword leaving it's protection, ready for battle.

I looked behind myself, identifying the fact that I was right, there he sat, my human, with a real sword in his left hand - His face unlike before, filled with anger and determination - As much as I had loved our times in Ordon, as much did I feel that energy I only get when about to go in battle - Though I of course should prefer peace, especially with such a young rider, he was not supposed to fight, but yet, something told me, these few days we had not seen each other, had changed him - He felt a lot more aware about what consequences battle as well as life may have.

We succeeded to save Colin - I was happy to see my human yet again with a kind look on his face, though I see now that he had changed more than I had first though, he never looked quite as relaxed as before - I got washed after the battle, getting the enemies blood out of my fur. - I silently stood watching as my human took of his clothes, first rubbing the clothes, hoping to get it cleaned from blood, but then simply relaxing against a stone - I made my way towards him, I snorted into his ear to get his attention. - His eyes opened, and he looked up at me, placing his hand on my muzzle - He was still the same, even though he looked a little different, his body warmth said he was still the same. For that, I am greatful.


	3. Greyish Wolf

I was in quite a shock as I saw a big orange colored hand reached out from inside a weird looking wall, taking a grab of my human, pulling him inside - Curiously I kept looking at the wall, he did not come back, but had seemed quit calm about the whole thing (though not happy about getting grabbed and pulled like that) - I calmed myself down, I am quite sure he knows what he is doing, even if it in horse eyes looks frightening. - He had left me in a rather stupid area, there was no grass for me to eat - I silently kept standing there, waiting, aware that if I walked back, I would have to face monsters on my own, and I was not really in a mood for that.

At some point I must have fallen asleep, because I woke up by the sound of a melody, a melody I had very dear, that my human would use to summon me. - I ran quicker than the speed of light towards the sound of music - I slowed down as I saw him, nodding as a gesture to him, as he greeted me with a kind look - But something stopped me, not from coming close, but simply made me think about something else than how good it was to see him in one piece. - That weird smell I had smelled some days before, was now again mixed with the smell of Ordon.

Whatever it was that made that weird smell, I was starting to get the feeling that I was not aware of everything that had happened to him since we left Ordon. - I am not aware how much humans know about the mind of a horse, if he was aware that I was concerned about him, or if he simply thought of me as a ally, and nothing more, but he did not seem to notice my concern towards him - I do not believe that he does not care for me, simply that he is not aware how much I care for him.

It had been days since the weird wall, and he had again gone missing (or had not had use for me), when I suddenly heard that melody with which he summon me, but, it was not played in a piece of grass, it was howled. - A howl, a wolf, what was going on? - But I know only my human is able to play this song, I should.. go after the melody, right? - Unaware if what I was doing was right, I galloped towards the wolf howl of my song, slowing down as I saw a big greyish wolf sit by the grass my human would normally use to play my song.

I slowly came towards the wolf, who just sat there, staring at me - It did not seem to intend to kill me, "Are you the one who summoned me?", I asked the wolf. - It got up on all four, walking towards me, it did not answer my question, but stopped right in front of me, before suddenly getting covered in a black evil energi - I backed a bit away as the wolf's form turned into a creature on two legs - The black energi left it, and there stood my human in front of me - The weird smell that did not come from Ordon once again surrounding him.

He just looked at me, his face did not signal sadness nor joy, he reached out to pat me, but did not touch. - Was he testing me? - Was he unsure if I would accept what he had become? - I did not hesitate as I slowly pushed my muzzle into his hand, making him pat me. - He kept staring for a while, before a small smile spread on his lips. - I am still not aware why he would think I could not accept this change, but even though a wolf is a natural enemy, I know that even though his body is wolf, his mind is still human - He would never hurt me, even like that.

I quickly came to learn why he had been hiding this from me - Whenever he met a human in his wolf form, they would scream and run away - I was aware that this whole thing was unnatural, mostly because wolfs normally don't run around humans like dogs does - I also felt something a little different from before, but I was sure that for every time I would see him on all four, covered in greyish fur, I would get use to it. - Yet he did still seem to fail to understand, or simply fail to see or wonder why I would accept him like this - It is natural for a horse to run away when it sees a wolf, yet I stayed by his side, and he never questioned it.

At nights, out on the field, he would change form to a wolf, catching spirits, return to me, change back, and continue to ride around in the dark. - The smell of wolf constantly hanging around - I was getting use to the smell, but, for the first time in my time with him, I felt the need to speak with him, but, it felt like that was not possible, even in this form, he did not speak a word, he could only howl and bark, which wasn't really anything I could understand. - Animals only have one language, this makes them able to speak with any animal, - I could also see that my human did in fact understand what I told him, he just fail to reply. - It is okay, I am sure he will find out that I will protect him.


	4. The Promise, I Will Never Regret

Yet again I was summoned to a fight, this time what seemed to be a very important fight. - My rider placed himself in my sadle, and then he reached out his hand, and helped another human, though the oppesite gender of himself, up on my back - I curiously looked behind myself to see a woman of high stature - At a time like this, it would be stupid of me to expect pats on the back, I had to do my part of the job to receive the treat I call love. - The woman spoke in human to my human who simply just nodded, I then felt heels in each side of my ribcage and began to run.

Constantly I was running fast, after a dark man on a black horse - Something told me that this, was the most dangerously fight I had ever attended to. - Because of that, I stayed focused, even though I at times could feel I was overworking myself - Probably just a feeling I got because right now, I was a object, an object in which you can travel - I do not mind this state, I was the one who choose this from the beginning, I promised my human to stay by his side, no matter what happened, and that promise, I will never regret.

Each time I ran side to side with the other horse on which our enemy rode, I came to learn how lucky I am - That horse, was forced to care this man, where I, had choose to carry my human. - I felt bad for the other horse, it is sad to see how fate treat some better than others. - I felt a pull in my reins, and stopped, just in time to see the other horse slip, and it's rider fall off - As the enemy got up, he laughed, as this, my human jumped off my back, walking towards the wicked man - I felt the woman, still on my back, place herself in my sadle, taking a hold of my reins as a magic wall barrier built around the two humans - I got up on my back legs in surprise.

To watch, what in my eyes was still that young innocent boy, fight that man - The blood splattering on him as he hit, or got hit - Watching his face as he injured pain - As a horse, I do not fight, I have nothing to fight about, Hyrule is one big paradise, here we have space for everyone - But humans, they argue, they have more needs then animals, they do not always have as strong need as us to be in pack with others of our species. - But he did never fight, he was not build to fight, no one was, but I know, that my human, did not support fighting, because he was smart in that way, he knew, that to beat someone, would never give him what he wanted.

He had proved that on this adventure, he got what he wanted, what he needed, when he helped people - That was his best (sadly also worst) feature, he believed that every human, was kind hearted, that having a different oppinion was what made humans strong - That is how they keep coming closer to paradise, because together, they are smarter. - But this evil man, only had evil in his heart, his only goal was to destroy everything beautiful. - To see my humans positive world image be curled, torn and burned, hurt me. - After this, he would never be able to go back to what was once him, this journey had changed him forever.

I heard a cry - Facing the battle field I saw what had happend, my human had tackled the evil man down, jumped up on top of him, and pierced his sword right into the heart of the other man. - It was over. - The evil had died. - My human had been reunited with a friend afterwards, and as everyone had left, there was only him and I left - He turned to look at me, blood all over him, everything ruined with the enemys blood, even his beautiful face, was smeared in blood. - Long we just both stood, looking at each other. Suddenly he let go of the sword that he had minuts before not only killed his enemy with, but also withdrawn out of his dead enemys body. - It fell to the ground, so did he. He put his hands to his face and started crying.

I have never seen him cry before, or rather, there has never been a reason for him to cry before - I slowly walked towards him. Seeing him not react to my presence, I softly pushed him a little with my muzzle. - He calmed himself down, and looked at me, his eyes red and irritated. - I will never know what happend between the evil man and my human, or the woman of high stature for that matter -But I do know the sun was only slowly rising as we left Ordon, only Ilia, a childhood friend of my human knew about us leaving - I am not aware where we are going, and why, but I know that there will be no blood and war involved in this adventure, all evil had vanished with the evil man.

This reminded me of my former human, this was what I had wished to do with him, run off and see the world, never battle again - It may be that my previous human would have never had come to this, and that is why I thank my present human to take me with him. - I will never be thankfull enough for what destany brought me, even though everyone around me including myself have suffered at time to time. - I believe that the choice I made, to choose this human, was right. - My life has been an adventure, and even now that one should think the adventure was over, it had only begun. - I hope that I will never loose my human again, especially not Link.


End file.
